iDate Online
by loonyluvgood
Summary: When Carly starts an iCarly online dating service, Freddie wants nothing to do with it. That is, until he meets the love of his life. But when he goes to meet her, he gets a little more then he bargained for.
1. Where is Your Boy Tonight?

iDateOnline

"No. No. Absolutely not, no way." Freddie Benson shuffled angrily around the apartment where his two best friends Sam Puckett and Carly Shay hung out everyday.

"Freddie come on! We need to get iCarly's popularity up, and the viewers would love it." Carly pleaded. "And maybe you guys could make accounts to, I already set it up and made an account and everything!"

Sam Puckett was silent, a thing that didn't happen often. She twirled her hair between her fingers, which where painted hot pink that day. Freddie found himself staring again, deep in thought. Actually, he wasn't thinking about anything other then how beautiful she looked when she wasn't making him miserable. _Beautiful._

"Freddie? Did you hear what I said??" Carly shook his shoulders to get his attention.

"Ok, ok fine. You can tell everyone about your little iCarly online dating service. But don't expect me to be a part of it." he said rolling his eyes. "I'm gonna head home." Sam spoke for the first time that afternoon.

Carly tried to meet her eyes, but she looked down at her sneakers.

"Umm, alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." Carly replied, showing her the door. "Well that was—Freddie?" As Carly spoke, Freddie shut the door behind him on his way home.

_Well, for once Freddie was right. This is so nubbish._ Sam thought to herself. It was midnight, and she was sitting in her bean bag chair on the balcony outside her room. It was a warm night for Seattle, and she took advantage of it. She peered at her bright computer screen which read, " iCarly Dating Service! Find your match today!" _Maybe just to look. Not like I have anything better to do. Besides, I can make fun of all the losers who are actually on right now._

She reached the log-in page, and typed in the username **blondechick254**. She filled in some of the answers on the compatibility quiz that had obviously been made by Carly herself. When she finished the quiz, she had only one match. _Some guy named..__**techdude458.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't believe I'm doing this. Seriously. If Sam knew I was on here…_Freddie sat on his bed with his laptop. It was late, later then he usually stayed up. But it wasn't like he had anything better to do.

_This stupid website is even lamer then I thought. I only have one match in all of Seattle!__** blondechick254..**__Hey, she's on right now. Maybe I could say hi or something. _Catiously, he pressed the chat button.

**techdude458: hey**

**blondechick254: hi..**

**techdude458: sorry im just bored as hell right now**

**blondechick254: same. this site is so lame dontcha think**

**techdude458: totally. I only got one match :P**

**blondechick254: me? :)**

**techdude458: lol yeah. you. :D **

**blondechick254: so..umm**

**techdude458: soo..**

**blondechick254: uh..tell me about yourself.**

**techdude458: well that's no fun :D ill have to make you guess**

**blondechick254: well aren't you smoothe? lol. ok, fine. what do you look like?**

**techdude458: how would your perfect guy look? :)**

**blondechick254: he would have brown hair….he'd be tall I guess. but looks don't matter to me that much**

**techdude458: well if you saw me you'd probably think I was ugly.**

**blondechick254: no I wouldn't! and like I said, it doesn't matter. people who know me think im just a tough tomboy…but inside I just want someone kind…someone like you.**

**techdude458: maybe this site isn't so stupid after all? :D**

**blondechick254: *wink* maybe not :)**

**blondechick254: oops. I gotta go.**

**techdude458: o. ok. well maybe we could talk again sometime? **

**blondechick254: are you kidding me??**

**techdude458: ……….**

**blondechick254: of course I wanna talk again :D**

**techdude458: lolz u got me there for a second. good nite…blondechick :D**

**blondchick254: good nite techdude :D**

Sam closed her laptop and smiled._ Finally, a guy to get my mind off of Freddie._

Freddie shut down his computer, grinning._ Someone to think about other then Sam._

_**Thanks for reading the first chapter!! This is my first iCarly fan fiction so please review!!**_


	2. I hope he is a gentlemen

"Fishsticks!"

"Cheeseballs!!"

"FISHSTICKS!!"

"."

Freddie stared uncomfortably as he walked up to Carly and Sam as they were having an intense debate about which was a better appetizer.

"Um, guys?"

"WHAT?" Carly and Sam both exclaimed together.

"I have something to tell you guys! I met this amazing girl last night on the iCarly dating website! Damn, I hate to admit it but you were right Carly. The viewers are gonna love it!" Freddie shouted with the biggest grin on his face.

_The most amazing girl._ Sam shut her eyes tightly at the nightmare of Freddie with another girl. Then she remembered techdude. _He's ten times what Freddie will ever be to me anyway..what he has always been to me. A friend. Always a friend. Maybe its time I stop waiting around for Freddie to realize we should be so much more then that. _

"Well, what a coincidence Fredward. I met someone too. He's the coolest, sexiest guy I've ever met! Or, not met I guess. Not yet." She said with gleaming eyes.

Freddie rolled his eyes when Sam wasn't looking._ Ugh, shut up. He's probably some pathetic loser. Whenever some guy breaks her heart I'm always there to pick up the pieces and she never learns. I'm always there. Maybe I won't be the next time. I don't think I can take seeing his arm around her everyday when mine should be there._

Carly was dumbfounded that the two people least likely to even consider going on the dating site had found someone on the first day it opened. She didn't think much of it, other then the way they were acting was like nothing else. _I'm thinking it must be love._ She thought with a smile as they went to English.

Saturday, Sam, Carly, and Freddie stayed at a hotel in Seattle to film an iCarly movie there: Revenge of the All You Can Eat Buffet. When she was sure Carly and Freddie were asleep, Sam went up on to the roof of the hotel and laid down under the stars with just her navy blue sweater as the pillow. She thought about the last time that she was on the roof of a hotel: it was the night Freddie had told Sam he loved her. Of course they were both drunk after they misplaced a bottle of sparkling apple cider for Spencer's champagne the night after they won the iWeb Awards..but she still remembered. She couldn't help feeling that maybe it wasn't just the champagne talking.

_ "Hahaha. Haahahaaaaaaha. Fredwarddooo. I don fink dis is…haha wapplee cidurrr."_

"_Samanthaaaa. Ha haahaa. Fredwardoo has sumfing to hahaa..tell Sam." They were rolling around laughing on the roof, staring up at the stars with an empty bottle. Freddie awkwardly pushed hair out of Sam's eyes, and with a shaky hand tried to hold hers._

"_Whatt….hahahahahahaa. What is it ,"_

"_Samanthaaaaaa….I love youuu,"_

_They both giggled until Sam's faded away into a snore. As she fell asleep, Freddie wrapped his arms around her and put her head on his chest until he fell asleep too, finally falling asleep in the arms of his girl. His Sam._

"Sam? Sam did you hear me? I asked if I could join you." Freddie said, laying down next to her on the roof.

"Oh..yeah, of course Fredward. I was just thinking."

Freddie rolled over to face her. "Thinking about what?"

Sam smiled slightly. "Remember the last time we did this? That night after the iWeb Awards when we were drunk out of our minds in Japan?"

Freddie laughed at the memory. "Man, that was a crazy night. Here, your head probably hurts from laying on the concrete." He moved her head onto his chest.

"Thanks Fredward."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Freddie?"

"Mhmm."

"You saved my life."

Freddie smiled at her confusingly. "What?"

"You saved my life. That night on the roof of the hotel." Their eyes caught each other for a few moments until Sam's felt heavy and she fell asleep again in the arms of Freddie. He twirled her hair and watched the way her soft curls fell on to her shoulders. "I meant everything I said that night," he whispered softly until he too fell asleep.

Freddie woke up and found himself back in the bed of his hotel room. _Was last night all a dream?_ He found himself getting really pissed off until he discovered a note next to his blanket.

_I woke up early so I could use the hotel computer, but I didn't want you to have to wake up on the cold roof all alone. Damn you're a deep sleeper. I carry you all the way downstairs and you snored the whole time. Ha. :D_

_--Sam_

Freddie smiled and looked at the clock. He was relieved that one, Carly didn't know about him and Sam falling asleep on the roof, two, that it wasn't all a dream. Especially two.

"Freddie? You decent? We have to go soon," Carly said peeking her head into his room.

"Yeah I'll be down in like 5 minutes. Where's Sam?" Freddie asked, trying to seem like he didn't really care.

"She's been on the iCarly dating website trying to see if her guy is gonna come on. Ha, she's crazy about him. Emphasis on crazy. I'm not surprised he's not on, its like 6 am on a Sunday," Carly said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, I should see if my girl is on. Maybe she's as crazy as I am to be up right now." He said with a grin.

"What's her screen name?" asked Carly as she passed him his laptop.

"Uh, blondechick254 I think. I put mine as techdude458."

"Ooh, a blonde. When do we get to meet her?" Carly said, nudging his elbow.

"Hopefully soon. We've been talking a lot lately. I really like her."

"I know." Carly said with a smile. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"K Carls."

Freddie signed on to the website, and of course, blondechick254 was on.

**techdude458:****hey baby :D**

**blondechick254: hey sweet thanngg :D**

**techdude458: whats up my honey bunches of oats?**

**blondechick254: not much. im super bored. I wish you had come on earlier I might have to go soon.**

**techdude458: sorry I just woke up. But you know, if we met in person we could see each other all the time.. ;D**

**blondechick254: you sllyyy dog. haha well, maybe that would be a good idea. where do you usually hang out? we could meet there**

Freddie was grinning from ear to ear. _Holy crap. She wants to meet me._

**techdude458: me and my friends hang out at Groovy Smoothie. do u know that place?**

**blondechick254: know it? I practically live there lol**

**techdude458: lol whoa really? who knows..maybe we've met before and not even known it. or at least seen eachother.**

**blondechick254: whoo knows =D im glad because most of the guys I see there are pretty smokin' **

**techdude458: most of the girls I see there are beauties. you're a beauty.**

**blondechick254: how do you know?**

**techdude458: cuz a girl as amazing as you couldn't be anything but beautiful to me.**

**blondechick254: aww :D your special too. I've never felt this way about anyone before.. 3 most of the guys I know don't see me as more then a friend.**

Sam frowned. _ Especially Freddie._

**techdude458: well those guys are crazy because I don't know how anyone could want anyone else but you. 3**

"Freddie! Go get Sam we have to leave now." Carly said from the hall. Freddie groaned.

**techdude458: damn sorry hun I have to go. will you meet me at Groovy Smoothie on Wednesday, say around 7?**

**blondechick254: sounds great babester :D 3 bye**

**techdude458: bye my honey bunches of oats 3 :D**

_Techdude458 has signed off._

"Sam! We have to go." Freddie said as he saw her in the hotel lobby.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!!" Sam yelled as she quickly signed out.

"Hey were you just on the iCarly dating website? Haha wow. I bet you waited all morning and he never came on." Freddie said with an evil laugh.

Sam's face twisted up in anger. "For your information Fredward, I had a very nice chat with him. AND he wants to meet me this week!" she shouted as she pushed past him.

"WELL HAVE FUN WITH YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND. WELL DON'T HAVE FUN WITH HIM CUZ YOUR TOO YOUNG FOR THOSE ACTIVITIES. BUT I CAN HAVE FUN WITH MY NEW GIRLFRIEND CUZ IM A MAN!!!" Freddie shouted.

Everyone in the hotel turned around and stared at him. Freddie blushed and grumbled quietly to himself, "That was a private conversation,"


	3. Quick Author's Note

_**Quick Author's note: IM SO SORRY. IM SOOO SORRY it took me like three months to update!! AHHH SOO sorry. And THANKS for reading :D Haha, true Fall Out Boy fans will catch the lyrics I snuck into Chapter 2. They belong to Fall Out Boy. Not me. iCarly does also not belong to me. If it did I might not be writing fan fiction. That would be really funny if the creators of iCarly had fan fiction accounts.**_

_**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! a lot of family problems/emergencies lately.**_

_**Check up soooon for chapter 3 :D**_


	4. Uneasy Hearts Weigh the Most

The next day at school, Sam and Freddie barely spoke, and they spent most of their day complaining about the other to anyone who would listen.

"Freddie is so freakin annoying. He's gonna be real surprised when he finds out his date is proably a total loser." Sam said, folding her arms to her chest.

Carly sighed, and tried to change the subject. "So when is your date with lover boy?"

Sam brightened up instantly. "This Wednesday at the groovy smoothie!"

Carly smiled. "You can get ready at my house. I can do your makeup and stuff."

Sam groaned. "No! Not this time. I want him to see me for who I really am. You're gonna turn me girly all over again."

"I promise, I won't change your normal style. Just enhance your natural beauty!" Carly said with a grin.

"What beauty." Freddie said as he walked in on their conversation._ I totally lied. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met._

Sam rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Freddie! Why did you have to do that??" Carly said, stepping on his toe.

"Ow! I'm sorry, she's just really getting on my nerves."

"Why, because she has a date? Jealous much?" Carly said with an accusing look.

"Me? Jealous? HA! No way. I actually feel sort of bad for her. She's going to be crushed when she finds out her date is a complete dweeb."

Carly again tried to change the subject. "When's _your _date?"

Freddie smiled and looked dreamily. "This Wednesday at the Groovy Smoothie!"

Carly got that "deer in headlights" expression on her face, her mouth hanging wide open. _No…it can't be…_

Carly started running. "Be right back Freddie!"

She finally caught up to Sam as she walked out of the girl's bathroom. She tried to act casual.

"Oh, hey Sam. Glad I could catch you again. You know, Freddie didn't mean the stuff he said back there."

"Yeah he did." Sam said with a gleam of sadness in her eyes.

"So..um, whats the screen name of your online boy?" Carly said glancing around the hallway.

Sam smiled again as she had before. "Techdude458."

Carly put her hand to her mouth to cover her surprise. "Gotta go!"

_My two best friends have a date…. With EACH OTHER._ Carly thought to herself. All she knew was that this could either go absolutely wonderful or horribly wrong.

Later that day, the three met at Carly's house to film iCarly. The tension in the room was obvious, and it was definitely awkward…especially for Carly, who knew the secret which could either make their dreams come true or ruin their life, depending on how they really felt about each other.

_I mean, I can't say I never imagined it…Sam and Freddie did always have a thing with each other…_Carly thought to herself.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2.." Freddie's voice jolted Carly out of her thoughts.

"Wha? Uhh..I'm Carly!"

"And I'm S----wait, wait cut cut cut." Sam said waving her hand for Freddy to stop filming.

"Sam what's wrong? We didn't even start the show yet." Carly asked with a confused look.

"I just..can't do the show today. I'm sorry." Sam said shaking her head as she started walking out of the view of the camera towards the elevator.

Right before the doors closed, Freddie yelled, "What's wrong Sam? Too busy worrying if your stupid date is even gonna show up? Or maybe he'll just run away when he sees you!"

_What the hell Benson. What the hell._ Freddie regretted those words as soon as he said them._ What's wrong with me? Insults are Sam's thing, and even she's not as mean as I'm being lately. I'm completely ruining any chance I ever had to be with her! Hell, I'm ruining any chance I had to be her friend.._

Carly didn't disagree. "Freddie! What are you doing! Can't you see she's upset about something? Your only making it worse. That's all you've ever been doing lately. You and Sam need to get whatever problems you have between each other solved right now. Do it for me, do it for Sam, and most importantly do it for iCarly!"

Freddie was about to do what Carly told him and just talk to Sam but his thoughts talked him out of it._ Sam's not gonna forgive me now…especially after all I've said to her. I'm just gonna humiliate myself even more._

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Carly." Freddie said as he rolled his eyes, shuffling out the door.

Carly sighed and shook her head. _I have to make sure this date happens..and I have to make sure their friendship lasts.._


	5. I Loved Everything About You That Hurt

**helloo there all :] soo here goes chapter four of iDate Online! Hope you enjoy it. :D special thanks to my friend RC who helped me remember about my fan fiction which I totally forgot about…haha. also special thanks to the song "one of THOSE nights" by the cab which I was listening to when I wrote this. :D check it out. :DD okay here we go. DIM THE LIGHTS(:**

Freddie and Sam didn't speak all the next day at school, not just because of the fight they had the other night at Carly's apartment, but because it was finally Wednesday, the day of Sam's date and Freddie's date. Which was technically Sam and Freddie's date with each other. Not that Carly would ever dare tell them. Carly herself was too angry to speak to Freddie, only exchanging awkward side glances in the hall. But she knew it couldn't last long. _The silence will be broken tonight. There's no way around that…_

That afternoon, Sam decided to talk to her secret online admirer one last time before heading over to Carly's to get ready for her date. Catiously, Sam signed on to the iCarly dating website, turning from Sam Puckett into blondechick245. She waited several minutes, but techdude458 wasn't on. As she waited, she wondered what he was doing right then. Getting ready for their date? Hanging with friends? Talking to another girl? _Anything but the last one.._

_ Maybe this was all a big mistake…I was right from the beginning about this whole iCarly dating website. All its done is break all of us up. _Freddie thought as he paced the floor of his room._ Maybe I shouldn't go._

Sam had waited online for at least 20 minutes, but just as she was about to sign off, techdude finally came on.

**blondechick245: heyy :]]**

**techdude458: heyy babyyy(:**

**blondechick245: soo you excited for our date later?**

_Sam or no Sam, blondechick is an amazing girl. I can't let her down. I can't let her down the way I let Sam down…I swear as long as I live I'll never hurt someone that way again._

**techdude458: you know I am beautiful :D**

**blondechick245: me too :] gosh I hope you like me.**

**techdude458: I can't imagine not liking you.**

**blondechick245: I hope so..after all that's happened this week :/ things haven't been going so well lately with my friends.**

**techdude458: same here…me and my friends got in a big fight..and I don't know whats gonna happen to us.**

**blondechick245: even with all the things going wrong right now…at least I have something that's completely, totally and perfectly right. :]]**

**techdude458: couldn't have said it better myself(:**

**blondechick245: well I have to go get ready forr our meeting later. I'll see you later my techhunk :D**

**techdude458: byee my beautiful blondechick :DDDD**

Sam closed her laptop and practically skipped out of her apartment down to Carly's, finally ready to forget all about Freddie.

"Sam! Ack—hold still!" Carly said as she fiddled with her liquid eyeliner.

"Carly! I thought you said none of this makeup crap!"

"I said I would only use a little."

"So stop caking it on!"

"I'm not! Just—Sam! Just look at yourself!"

Sam spun around in Carly's spinny chair and turned to face herself in the mirror. As she looked her face over, she let out a sigh and accepted that it really didn't look bad at all.

"See? What did I tell you. You look fine. I didn't overdo it this time." Carly said with a proud smile.

"Yeah okay, okay you did do a pretty good job. But what do I wear? Girly or sporty?"

Carly rubbed her fake beard. "Hmm..I'm thinking a mix of the two."

She reached into her closet and pulled out a black ruffly skirt, hot pink converse sneakers, and a Fall Out Boy tee shirt.

Sam nodded in approval. "Carly….do you think I'm making a mistake? I mean…do you think this is all gonna work out?"

Carly bit her lip. "Well..uhm..I don't know. I think whoever your mystery date is will be lucky to have you as a date. And, well I'm sure things will go just..interestingly great."

Sam turned her head in confusion. "Um..okay. Well I'm sure it will be…interestingly great." Sam looked herself over again in the mirror.

"Okay. I think I'm ready."

Carly smiled encouragingly, but in her mind she was more worried then Sam.


	6. And Sugar We're Goin Down Swingin'

**hello again :] soo I know you guys have been saying that my chapters are too short and cliff-hangerish but the last chapter was short only because I wasn't sure how I wanted the characters to react. There were so many directions the date could have gone, and I wasn't sure which way I wanted them to go. But I've made up my mind now :DD DIM THE LIGHTS(=**

Freddie quickly closed his laptop after his chat with blondechick and started digging through his closet to find something to wear._ Aren't these the kind of problems girls are suppose to have?? Ugh.._

His thoughts were all over the place, and he found himself fearing the event he had looked most forward to all week. _What If we have nothing to talk about? What if I disappoint her? What if shes beautiful? What if I'm not good enough for her?_ His pounding heart distracted him even further from finding something to wear that would impress his date. Finally, away from the mountain of clothes in his horribly disorganized closet, Freddie's eyes caught a blue flannel shirt. Sam had bought it for him for his birthday a few months earlier from Abercrombie and Twitch. The shirt brought him back to the memory of that day.

"_Here, Freddie. Open mine first." Sam said with a beaming smile._

_Freddie smiled back at her and untied the wrapping paper of a rectangular box with the name "Abercrombie and Twitch" written on it._

"_Abercrombie and Twitch? These clothes are for cool dudes. I'm a computer nerd remember." He said chuckling._

"_Well you better like it Fredward, it cost a lot of money. Anyway, maybe if you just put on cool clothes somehow you'll turn cool too." She said with a smile._

_He took the shirt out of the box, feeling the soft fabric. _

_Carly light up. "Sam! That's the one the model was wearing in the commerical. God he was smoking..those abs..what a SEXY beast..." While Sam and Carly started gushing and giggling over the hot model's body, Freddie picked the shirt up whispered quietly to himself, "The only way I would ever wear this is if Sam somehow fell for me…I would only wear it to make her happy…"_

Freddie rolled his eyes at the thought. _Yeah, I'm sure she will totally fall for me now that I've broken up our friendship. She hates my guts.._

He pulled the shirt out of the pile. "Maybe if you put on cool clothes somehow you'll turn cool too.." He said outloud, quoting Sam.

"Well, I'll definitely need all the cool I can get…why not.."

Freddie buttoned up the flannel shirt over his white undershirt and skinny jeans. He then picked up a pair of black converse out of the mound of junk and a bottle of hair gel to add a little extra to what Carly called his "man poof". When he was done, he had just enough time to walk down the elevator to the Groovy Smoothie and finally meet blondechick. As the elevator dropped, Freddie finally began to loosen up and felt his nerves wash away. Confident, he walked through the doors of the smoothie shop and scanned the place looking for a girl that could be his date. The Groovy Smoothie was mostly empty except for a gang of skateboarders and two girls studying for a test at a far table. _I guess I'll just wait then. _Freddie picked out a table for two near the window and pulled out his cell phone to text Gibby.

Sam took a deep breath as she exited Carly's apartment.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll walk you down there." Carly said following her. "And I'll only be a few floors up. Text me if it's a disaster and I'll come save you. But it probably won't be." Carly said as she opened the door for Sam into the Groovy Smoothie. "Thanks Carly! I think.."

"Good luck! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Sam walked in an quickly set her purse down at a table for two and waited for her date to arrive. Even in her best clothes, the tomboy in Sam leaned back in her chair as she waited anxiously. She leaned a little too far and bumped into the chair behind her.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean t----Freddie?"

Freddie spun around, dropping his phone.

"Sam?!"

Sam slapped her palm to her forehead. "_You're_ having your date with your online secret admirer at the Groovy Smoothie too??"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Well _sorrrryyy._ I wasn't trying to follow you! I didn't know you were having your date here too..."

"Well whatever. Just don't bother me okay?" Sam said turning her back to him.

"Well don't bother me either!" Freddie turned his chair around too.

Several minute passed in silence. Freddie spoke up again.

"Someone is running a little late aren't they…" he said with a smug smile.

Sam glared at him. "Look whose talking! Your date isn't here either. You know, I wasn't gonna say anything about what an ass you have been this week, but you know what…you've been an ass this week!" She said, crossing her arms in defiance.

Freddie put his head in his hands and grumbled. Finally, he got up and sat across from her at her table.

"Sam I don't know what's gotten into me lately! I don't mean any of the mean stuff I've been saying to you. Not one word. I never wanted to hurt you and I never wanted to break up our friendship and I never wanted to jeopardize iCarly. I just want us all to be friends again! I…I miss you." Freddie said with a frown.

Sam looked taken aback. "Freddie…you don't know how much that means to me. But I don't get why you were so upset. Was it really all just because of what happened at the hotel?"

"Honestly…..I can't believe I'm even saying this but…I was a little jealous. I mean we all used to hang out all the time and then you started talking about the guy you met and well…"

"But you have somebody too."

"I know! I don't even get it. I just didn't want to lose you. As a friend I mean."

Sam cracked a smile. "We are always gonna be friends Freddie. I missed you too."

Freddie grinned wider then he had all week. "So are we cool now?"

"Totally."

Almost at the same time, Sam and Freddie looked around the shop, realizing their dates had still not arrived.

"It's been almost an hour." Freddie half-whispered.

Sam's lip began to quiver, and in a way Freddie had never seen before, emotion poured out of her. "I think he stood me up. I knew it. I knew it was too good to be true. I knew someone like that could never be interested in me. I mean, you're the only guy we know who isn't to scared to come up and talk to me! I act like I'm this big tough girl who could never get hurt or need anyone. Bulletproof." A tear began to form in the corner of Sam's eye. "But I'm the exact opposite. I only act tough to protect myself from getting hurt again like I did when my dad left." Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Freddie pulled his chair next to hers and held her as she cried. "I will never leave you," he whispered into her ear as he softly wiped one of her tears away. "He's not even worth it. He doesn't know how beautiful you look when you smile. He doesn't know how your voice lights up a room. He doesn't know how many times you've made me laugh. And he doesn't deserve to know."

"Oh Freddie. Thank you so much." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't ever want to talk to..techdude..ever again."

Freddie's eyes widened. Suddenly, the words printed on the home screen of the iCarly dating site stuck out in his memory: _find the one who is made for you. _To himself, he whispered, almost as if making a wish, "Made for each other."

"Hmm?" Sam said sweetly, not quite hearing him.

"Sam.." Freddie said hopefully.

"Yeah Freddie?"

"I'm techdude458." he said in a single breath onto her cheek.

Sam closed her eyes as her last teardrop slipped out. "You…you're my date. You're my…we're m--" Freddie read her mind, and together they whispered, "Made for eachother…"

Sam opened her blue eyes up at the boy she had loved all along, the boy she thought could never love her…the one who always caught her before she fell.

Freddie's lips brushed Sam's as her blazing eyes met his and grasped his soft, brown hair. She ran her fingers through it as his lips softly fell into hers, his hands twirling her delicate curls. He left a trail of kisses on her neck that led up to her forehead, as a tear of happiness fell down Freddie's cheek.

She kissed the spot where it had fallen and realized they were both shaking and wet with each other's tears. Sam rested her head on his shoulder as they held each other in the perfect moment they had always imagined together, the moment they had always pushed aside as just a silly dream.

_To be continued…_


End file.
